Dishonesty
by danikeleher
Summary: Ino's used to getting who she wanted, when she wanted. When someone proves to be a challenge, how far will she go to get him? [KibaxIno][Rated for POSSIBLE future citrus fruit, and language]
1. Prologue

**Dishonesty**

Hi. D My best friend and I sorta wrote a story together. Mine is KibaxIno, her's is TemarixHinata. D  
So if you prefer one couple over another, then read hers instead of mine. Her's is called 'Distrust', like mine is Dishonesty.

Makes sense, huhhhhh? P

So... yeah!

I tried making them as... non- OOC-ish as possible, but I don't think it worked!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. -sniffle- GODDAMMIT, I WISH I DID.  
Kiba would be screwing Akamaru like, all the time. xX

**Prologue**

Though it was over 9 A.M., and he was already an hour late for school, Inuzuka Kiba

was only awakening.

"Inuzuka Kiba! Why are you still home!?" Hana, his older sister, exclaimed."Get up,

NOW!" She growled, her "fangs" beared. He wimpered, and pulled the covers back over

his head. Almost immediately, as if on cue, Hana ripped his covers off forcefully.

Kiba growled back at her, and then sat up and replied,"I'm up, okay?"  
She smiled,"I have to go out, but have a nice first day of school, Kiba-chan!" Hana

left the room, and Kiba dragged himself out of bed. Kiba, being late enough already,

didn't shower, but washed his face. He immediately pulled his shirt on, then put on

his pants over his blue boxers. He ran a brush through his hair.

"Akamaru, ya need food, buddy?" He grinned sheepishly, as his faithful dog,

Akamaru, jumped off of the bed, and waddled to his food dish. Kiba filled his food

and water dishes, pulled on his signature zip up jacket, and his shoes, and ran out

the door,"Bye, mom! I'm heading for hell!" By hell, he meant Konohagakure High

School.

If you asked random people at Konohagakure High School to describe

Yamanaka Ino, you'd most likely have a mixed variety of answers.

From her worst enemy, (and ex- best friend), Haruno Sakura, she would

say,"A total backstabber. How can anyone tolerate that huge mouth of hers?"

From her best friend (with benefits!), Deidara, you would probably need to

make your child leave the room."Ino is the best fuckin' person in this whole

shitty school! You mess with Ino, you mess with me, yeah?"

And if, by chance, you asked Hyuuga Hinata, the school's official "shy"

kid, she wold most likely say,"I cannot make any judgements on

Yamanaka Ino. I do not know her well enough to judge." Of course, there'd

be stuttering in there, as it is Hinata.

Ino couldn't handle her life sometimes. From being nagged on by that

stupid Sakura, and being stuck in detention with Deidara. From being nagged

by her father, Inoichi, because she wasn't LIKE stupid Sakura, to being

forced to work in her parent's flower shop. It was too much.

She was already in school, resting her head in her arms. She was almost

asleep. Just almost-

BANG!

The school door flew open, and as her pretty blue eyes fluttered open again,

she saw a panting Inuzuka Kiba taking the seat in front of her.


	2. For New Loves, and Fries

DIsclaimer... Again. I don't own anything. Except I do own an extra sexy copy of Ultimate Ninja 2. Haha!

**Chapter 1**

Ino simply ignored the Inuzuka, and he did the same to her. She didn't

talk to him, at least. But she definitely looked. He really did look good, she

couldn't deny that. Her lips turned upwards slightly, and Deidara, who was

siutting behind her, whispered in her ear,"Care to tell about the grin,

princess?"

As if they had done this everyday, she chimed quietly,"It isn't of any

concern, Deidara."

He laughed quietly,"Are you checking that kid in front of you out?"

Ino whispered back,"Kiba? Ew. Of course not."

Kiba gave a small smile, Ino Yamanaka, the spoilt princess herself

was talking about him. It didn't seem to be flattering, but why the hell

would she even pay attention, or stare at him if she WASN'T interested?

Ino sighed, and looked back to their principal Tsunade. 'Great role

model, huh? Drinking and gambling. Something all high schoolers

should be influenced to do,' She thought sarcastically.

Tsunade's voice rang loudly,"Shuddap, ya brats! Now let's just get

homerooms set, alright? Miss Shizune's..." She gestured to the

pretty young woman next to her,"...has Akimichi Choji, Temari of the

Sand, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino,

Sai, and Nara Shikamaru. You eight will meet Miss Shizune in the art

room promptly." She rubbed her temples as the said students left the

room.

Ino winked at Deidara,"See you at lunch." He raised his voice soon

after,"WHERE AM I GOING SLUG-WOMAN!?" As Ino left, she heard

Tsunade rant to Deidara about how getting detentions on the first day

of school was unacceptable.

Kiba shrugged, and walked to the art room. He took the back seat.

Shikamaru sat next to him, and Choji in front of them. Shino decided

to sit next to Choji. Ino walked in the room, and took the other back seat.

Hinata stuttered,"M-May I sit here?"

Ino shrugged,"You can sit whereever you want, Hinata. Yeah." So

Hinata sat down, thanking god she could find someone to sit by.

Sai sat in the corner of the front seat, and Temari took the only seat

left, next to him. Ino noticed that the Sand girl kept sneaking peeks

at Hinata. Her eyebrow raised curiously, but said nothing, as the

Hyuuga heiress probably didn't realize this. Then it hit Ino. That girl

was checking Hinata out!

Ino tapped Hinata's shoulder, preparing to tell her that that blonde

was looking at her, but as Hinata looked at her, Shizune smiled.

"If I may have all of your attention, please." The class was

quiet, as they realized Shizune was newer, and wouldn't be able

to keep up with them as well. She nodded,"Thank you." Then she

continued,"I realize that none of you want assigned seating, but

to limit talking, I think it is neccessary. So i've come up with

seating charts."

Shizune looked at the four tables. Each table fit two, and

since there was only eight people in the homeroom, this fit

perfectly. She walked up to the first table on the left,"Okay,

on this table is... Akimichi Choji, and Sai." Choji was already

in the right spot, but Sai moved to sit by him. He started

telling Choji his theory on how Naruto had no penis.

She then moved to the back table on the left,"Okay...

This will be Hinata Hyuuga, and Temari of the Sand."

Hinata waved shyly to Ino, and moved to her seat.

Temari looked utterly happy, and moved to the seat next

to her. Ino couldn't help notice she was talking quite softly

and made Hinata look quite interested.

She thought quickly,'The only people possible to sit

by now are Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino.' She frowned,

as Shizune walked to the front table on the right,"Here

is Aburame Shino, and Nara Shikamaru." And lastly

getting to the back right table, she smiled,"And Ino,

and Kiba, you may have guessed that you two will

sit here."

Ino had a slight grin on her face, and hoped no one

noticed, as she moved to sit down. Kiba groaned,

and sat down next to her. Of course she was

beautiful, she was just... talkative? To say the least

she loved to talk.

Kiba sighed, and eventually, they got through

homeroom, and the next few classes. Ino was in

four of his classes. Homeroom, biology, algebra,

and they shared the same lunch period. I guess it

wasn't terrible.

Finally, it was lunch. A time of peace, and rest for

Kiba Inuzuka. He loved lunch. It was his favorite class.

Ino Yamanaka, however, hated it. She had to eat this

crappy food, in this crappy cafeteria, in this crappy

school. She plopped her tray down by Deidara's,"I...

hate... this..."

Deidara nodded,"I know." He stuffed a fry into his

mouth, and continued eating. She watched him gorge

food into his tiny mouth. Her nose wrinkled slightly, and

he looked up,"Yeah?"

Ino shook her head,"Nothing. You're just kinda gross.

That's all." He rolled his eyes, and continued eating.

"Now, what's going on with you and that Inuzuka kid?

Are you like, dating him, or what?" Deidara blinked.

Kiba thought he heard someone talking about him, and

low and behold, again, it was the princess, and Deidara.

Ino was blushing, and Kiba's eyebrows wrinkled in frustration.

What... was going ON!?

Ino looked over at Kiba, to notice he was looking back

at her. She quickly turned away again to talk to Deidara. He

shook his head,"See what I mean? You like him, don't you?"

Luckily, lunch soon ended, and Ino escaped any further

questioning from Deidara. Unfortunately, he was in her next

class. But, he wasn't sitting anywhere near her. So, while

he tried to pass her notes, and whisper to her, she simply

ignored him.

Soon enough, school was over, and Ino Yamanaka was

walking home. But as she was, she felt someone collide with

her. She fell over slightly, and she felt a small bruise forming on

her arm. Inuzuka Kiba glanced at her, blushing a little. She

thought he looked simply adorable.

"Sorry, Ino. I didn't see ya." He stood up, and held his hand

out for her. She took it and then sneered.

"You should have watched where you were going, mutt!"

She growled slightly. He glared and rolled his eyes,"Well,

nice seeing you too, Ino."

He started walking away. Maybe, with Yamanaka Ino...

school wouldn't be so bad, or, she would make his life a

living hell.


End file.
